1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio systems that are configured by connecting computers such as personal computers (PCs) and portable computers to audio devices such as audio component stereo sound systems equipped with speakers.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 9-313062 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the general configuration method employed by the audio system that is configured by connecting the personal computer (or PC) and audio device, output of a sound board of the personal computer is merely connected to an external input terminal of the audio device. In that method, the personal computer is placed as one source of the audio device. For this reason, when the audio device selects another source such as a FM tuner and a CD player, the audio device cannot reproduce audio signals from the personal computer. In this case, a user of the audio device cannot hear alarm sound and/or sound to inform receipt of electronic mail given from the personal computer. The aforementioned audio system is designed to employ a simple configuration that the personal computer merely outputs analog audio signals to the audio device. Such a configuration is incapable of effectively interconnecting (or interlocking) the personal computer with the audio device.